Catch Me
by skybluewriter
Summary: A short fanfic about Mitchie and Shane's relationship during their second summer at Camp Rock, centered around Demi Lovato's song "Catch Me". Features the couple's first kiss! :D Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, Camp Rock 2, it's characters, or anything affiliated.**

**Hope you like this! If you do, please review, and if you don't, well, review anyway and tell me why, I don't mind criticism if it's constructive. ;) And also, check out my profile and read my other stories! It would make my day! :) Thanks, enjoy!**

Catch Me

Mitchie Torres groaned unhappily as her alarm clock began to beep obnoxiously, waking her from her sleep. It announced the arrival of 6:30, and, yawning, she sat up in bed to greet the morning. As she slapped the clock off a feeling of annoyance drifted through her. Why did she set the clock for such an early time? It was summer, and she wasn't in school, she was at Camp Rock. None of the classes started until nine. And Mitchie didn't need to help her mother in the kitchen either – the camp had graciously given her a small staff to help with mealtimes. So, she asked herself again, why did she bother getting up so early?

The answer appeared in a small silver picture frame sitting on her bedside table. It was a picture of her and Shane, taken on the day of the Final Jam last summer. They were holding hands and smiling, their eyes on each other. It reminded her of the amazing chemistry she and her now-boyfriend had – and the reason why she got up early in the morning. She wanted to spend as much time with Shane as she could, and she also wanted to look her best for him. So, she carefully picked out an outfit and curled her dark brown hair every morning, and then headed out to the lake for a walk with him.

Half an hour later, after swiping on the last coat of her mascara, Mitchie headed over to her bed and grabbed her songbook from its usual place under the mattress. Then she quietly snuck outside to work on her songs while she waited for Shane to arrive.

She settled under the shade of a large oak tree whose branches reached out over the lake. The water sparkled brightly in the morning sun, and she watched as a small bird swooped over it. Its bright red wing skimmed the water and left a rippling canal behind it. Mitchie flipped her notebook open to the page that held her most recent song. It was titled "Catch Me" and it was the first song that she had written about Shane. It held all of the feelings she was beginning to feel for him. It was about the way she smiled just because he had smiled, and the way everything seemed to light up when he was around. It was about the way Shane took her breath away just by touching her, and how, at the same time, she felt so safe whenever his arms were wrapped around her. It was about the way she was falling for him, and it was the hope that he would catch her as she did.

Even with all of this written into the song, Mitchie wasn't even close to finishing it. She was just starting the second verse when Shane appeared in front of her, ready for their morning walk.

"Hey!" he greeted her brightly. "Watcha doing?"

Mitchie smiled up at him. "Guess."

"Writing a song?"

She gasped loudly in feigned shock. "And on the first try, too!"

"Well, you know I do have pretty amazing skills," Shane returned her sarcasm.

Mitchie giggled as he sat down beside her, close enough so that their legs touched. A thrill ran through her.

"Do I get to hear this new song?" he asked.

Mitchie hesitated. She was nervous about how Shane would react to the obvious love song. Although she was fairly sure he felt the same way about her, she wasn't positive, and she didn't want him to think she was trying to take their relationship too fast. "It's not done yet," she finally replied.

"That's okay," Shane reassured her. "I just want to hear what you have so far." He smiled his gentle smile, and Mitchie was won over, as usual. "Well… okay. Here it goes." The brown-haired girl took a deep breath and began to sing softly:

"When I'm with you, the sun rains down,

Everything around me comes to life.

When I'm with you, I can't breathe,

Even though you're far from suffocating me.

And I'm afraid I'll fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight."

Mitchie paused for a moment, nervously glancing up to judge Shane's reaction. She was encouraged by the warm smile he gave her, and so she kept singing.

"Because you're so hypnotizing,

You've got me laughing while I sing,

You've got me smiling in my sleep.

And all my fears, they just slip away,

And I think that I am falling, for you,

So please just… catch me."

After she had sang the last note she met Shane's eyes again. Now she couldn't quite read his expression – he was smiling slightly at her but seemed to be thinking something over.

"Do you like it?" she asked him quietly. Afraid of his answer, Mitchie couldn't help but look away from him and into her lap. She already regretted singing the song to him – what if he didn't feel the same way? What if she was just stupid to think that he did? He was _Shane Gray, _after all. What if -?

Mitchie thoughts were cut off in surprise when she suddenly felt Shane's hand on her cheek. He leaned toward her, gently brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Then he tilted her chin up toward him and closed the gap between them. His lips pressed against hers in a soft, sweet kiss – their very first kiss.

She smiled as he pulled away, her nervous thoughts gone. Shane gazed into her eyes and told her, "Mitchie, that was an amazing song. I love it."

Suddenly a hint of fear crept into her boyfriend's expression. "Wait, that _was _about me, wasn't it?"

Mitchie laughed and rolled her eyes. "No, it was actually about this turtle I found in the lake the other day… We've gotten pretty close."

He nudged her playfully. "Hey don't tease me like that!"

The brown-haired girl laughed again. "Of course it was about you, Shane," she reassured him.

He smiled happily and then leaned in to kiss her again. This kiss was longer and more confident. Mitchie's arms slipped around his neck, and Shane's curled around her waist, cradling her against him. When they finally pulled away Shane gently ran his fingers through her hair. "You know," he whispered, "I think you're the one that's going to have to catch me. I'm falling for you, too."


End file.
